Fantasy Contest
by chia
Summary: contest this is my very first fan fiction i wrote over a year ago
1. Default Chapter

fantasy Contest  
  
Characters:  
  
Sara Clark, Patricia Vogler, Ivy Shinn  
  
Wrestlers:  
  
(Jean) Paul Levesque (Triple H) - World Champion  
  
1 Mark Callaway (Undertaker) - World Tag Team Champion  
  
Glen Jacobs (Kane) - World Tag Team Champion  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Today is Sunday, July 1, 2001. Trish, Ivy and Sara are all ready and are going to RAW IS WAR, tomorrow night, July 2nd. We all have backstage passes so we can see our favorite wrestlers in person. We had won this "Dream Date" in a contest that the radio station, Z 107.7 FM, had run.  
  
Ivy's favorite is Glen Jacobs (Kane). (I) Sara, like Mark Callaway (Undertaker), Trish likes Paul Levesque (Triple H). We all left early Monday morning; from the place the three of us share in St. Louis, MO, so we would be on time in order to see our favorite guys. Our greatest wish is a date with our favorite wrestler! So you can see why we wanted to be there early.  
  
We wanted to go shopping and find a hotel room for the night. The show starts at 8 p.m. and our dates are at 5 p.m., well Trish, Ivy, and I are finally ready for our dates, were meeting Mark, Paul, and Glen at the arena at 4:30 p.m. so we could get some pictures, interviews and everything.  
  
On our way to the arena we were all excited. When we got to the arena, we just got out of the limo when Mark and Glen were just pulling up on their Harley and Paul pulled up in his 1969 Vet. Vince McMahon was standing outside for all of us.  
  
The radio station guy asked all of the guys if they all were single. Paul said yes he was, Glen also said yes he was single then the guy turned to Mark and he said yes he was now.  
  
Then the radio guy asked each of us why we picked the guys we picked. Ivy said that she picked Glen (Kane), because there is something mysterious about him. Then he turned to Trish she said that she likes Paul (Triple H) because he's got a great physique and she would like to get to know him better.  
  
  
  
Then he turned to me (Sara) and I said that I have liked Mark for the longest time and that there was something different about him plus I would also like to get to know him better too.  
  
Now it's time for our dates we all got into the limo to go to Red Lobster for dinner. We all got different tables so we each would have a chance to get to know each another, but Trish Ivy and I were all nervous. We each hit it off well with each other after dinner Mark, Paul, and Glen asked us if we would accompany them to the ring for their matches that night, of course we each said yes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Paul was going to go against Stone Cold Steve Austin for the world title. Mark and Glen were going against Edge and Christian for the tag team titles. Ivy went out to the ring with Glen while I came to the ring with Mark on the back of his Harley, the match was cool and the out come was Mark and Glen giving the Last Ride to Edge and Christian for the win. Paul's match was next so Mark; Glen, Ivy, and I all went back to their locker room to watch the match.  
  
Paul's match was good and he was just as victorious as Mark and Glen was. So now Paul is holding the world title and Mark and Glen are holding the tag team titles. After the show Trish, Ivy and I were all still too wound up to go to sleep so we asked the guys if they would like to go dancing with us. They said they would rather dance with us away from everyone so right then and there we decided to go back to the hotel and dance there.  
  
We got back to the hotel where we danced for a while then I asked Mark if we could go somewhere and talk so that we could get to know each other better. He agreed and said, "I know the perfect place," so we left.  
  
We went to his hotel room and talked until about 4 a.m. I gave Mark a massage to help relax him after his match earlier.  
  
Paul and Trish left and went to her room to get to know each other better, leaving Glen and Ivy alone. Needless to say none of us saw the others until the next morning. We went to Shoney's for breakfast and then went to the arena where Vince McMahon was waiting for us.  
  
He asked if Trish, Ivy and I would like to work for the WWF as managers for Paul, Mark and Glen and we said that it was the guy's choice. He went and talked with the men and then turned to us and said "sure why not." So here we were, with one of our greatest wishes fulfilled, working for WWF.  
  
After about six weeks Trish and Paul started to see each other and Ivy and Glen were dating. Mark & I on the other hand were still talking, not wanting to rush anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I developed a medical problem and Trish and Ivy took me to the hospital. I had to undergo emergency surgery on my thyroid gland so Trish called Mark. By the time Mark, Glen and Paul arrived at the hospital I was already in surgery.  
  
Mark called Vince and told him that neither her nor I would be wrestling for a while, until I was well again. When I came out of surgery, I opened my eyes to see Mark sitting by my bed holding my hand. Once he knew I was awake and feeling better he called Paul and Glen to update them.  
  
Paul had taken Mark's place in the tag team match with Glen while Mark was away.  
  
I got out of the hospital about a week later and Mark had stayed by my side the entire time, never leaving. We went back to his house in Houston, Texas where Paul, Trish, Glen and Ivy were waiting. I was so happy and thought to myself "man I am so lucky to have friends like these, but most of all to have Mark!"  
  
It took a few weeks to get back to my old self then Mark and I returned to the ring.  
  
About four months after Mark and I met and started to talk, he asked me if I would date him and be with him both in and out of the ring. Of course I said, "Yes, I would love to be with you Mark!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It's now time for "No Mercy." Paul, Mark and Glen were going to be in a six-man tag team match against Stone Cold Steve Austin and Matt and Jeff Hardy in a steel cage match. The night before the Pay Per View we were all out when Glen got up, got on one knee and asked Ivy to marry him.  
  
With tears running down her face, Ivy said, "Yes." They set the date for July 2, 2002. We are all so happy for them! Mark and Paul were going to be Best Men and Trish and I were to be Maids of Honor.  
  
The Match at No Mercy was brutal but Paul, Glen and Mark came out victorious. After the match Vince pulled us all aside and said we all needed a break for a few weeks. We sure didn't argue! Mark asked "what about our belts?" and Vince said, "When we came back we'll still own the belts." We all said, "OK!" and left for a well-earned vacation.  
  
During the time off we all did stuff by our self's and with each other. Trish and Paul had gotten closer on our time off. It's time for New Years and I was getting the house ready for the party. Around 5 p.m. on December 31, Paul and Trish were the first to arrive about 30 minutes later Glen and Ivy showed up.  
  
  
  
Mark had the B.B.Q. going were having hot dogs, hamburgers, Texas style B.B.Q. chicken, potato salad, egg salad, and deviled eggs.  
  
We all ate then we started to get ready to watch the ball drop. At midnight Paul kissed Trish, Glen kissed Ivy and Mark kissed me, then the guys acted like they were kissing each other to play a joke on us, then Mark came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. After that Paul got down on one knee and asked Trish if she would do him the honor of being his wife of course she said yes.  
  
We were all happy for them. Then we took the quads out, while we were all riding the quads Marks' road away from the others and then stopped the quad, Mark and I started to make out when he stopped and asked me how I felt about him.  
  
I told him "I loved him for him not for who he is and for his attitude, his style and just everything about him." Then he said, "He was glad that he finally knew how I felt about him." Then "he asked me if I would move in with him" and of course I said "yes," just then we heard the other quads coming up behind us.  
  
We then all went back to the house were Mark told Trish, Paul, Glen and Ivy that they could take the spare rooms. For the first time Mark and I was sleeping in the same bed. Man was it worth the wait, Oh my god. The next morning I woke up to Mark's arms wrapped around me and holding me tight.  
  
I then kissed him and he opened his eyes and smiled, and pulled me on top of him and he started to kiss me. About an hour later Paul and Trish knocked on our door and asked us if we were going to get out of bed, Mark said yeah-just give us a few more minutes ok? Paul then said sure and left.  
  
Just then Mark asked me to close my eyes and put out my hand so I did, then he put something in my hand and said open your eyes so I did. There was a ring in my hand and then Mark asked me if I would marry him, and I screamed and Paul, Trish, Glen, and Ivy all ran into the room and said what happened I said Mark just asked me to marry him of course I said yes.  
  
Just then Paul said well it's about damned time you two got engaged. That whole day I was like in shock, I couldn't believe it, then Trish was like so when are you two getting married Mark was like March 24, 2002, ironic it's on his birthday. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 5:  
  
We all have a few more days off so we each did separate things, Mark and I went shopping as did Trish and Paul, but Ivy and Glen went house hunting for the two of them.  
  
  
  
The guys were also getting ready for the Royal Rumble on January 24, 2002. Mark (Undertaker), Glen (Kane) was defending their tag titles against the Dudley Boyz and Paul was going to defend his world title against Kurt Angle in a 2 out of 3 falls match. It was a tough match for both Mark and Glen but they held onto their titles via disqualification and Paul won two of the three falls to retain his title.  
  
We all went out to celebrate that night in Paul and Trish's room when Ivy said why don't we play poker the guys said they would play only if it was strip poker, and then Trish said girls against the guys. So we all started to play so far Paul, Glen, and Mark were in their jeans and Trish, Ivy and I were in our bras and shorts.  
  
In the next hand we (the girls) had a good hand but the guys didn't so they had to take off their jeans, Paul was in a thong, and Mark was in boxers, while Glen was in his brief's, just then the guys said the all quit.  
  
So we each went to our rooms, when Mark and I got into our room I told him to sit down I wanted to show him something. He was like ok, then I gave him a strip tease and a lap dance, as did Trish (to Paul), and Ivy (to Glen). That night Mark and I had sex for hours, and man it was good, pretty much we wore each other out for the first time and the next day I couldn't walk straight for that whole day.  
  
The next day Trish and I were talking and I asked her if Paul was that damn good, she was like oh yeah he is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Mark and I are having the wedding and reception at our house in Houston, Texas. Trish and Ivy are my maids of honor and Paul and Glen were best men. There are about 250 people coming, Mark and I decided to our bachelor and bachelorette party together. Man, am I nervous, I think Mark is too but not showing or saying it. Mark and I are going to the Bahamas for our honeymoon.  
  
The next day Paul and Trish asked Mark and I if we would mind if they could have their wedding with ours. Mark and I discussed it for about 5 minutes and then said yeah sure, so instead of having 250 people were having 500 people, there also going to the Bahamas too for their honeymoon.  
  
Trish and I were out picking up our wedding dresses. When Trish said just think in a few days we'll be married, you will be Mrs. Jean Paul Levesque and I'll be Mrs. Mark Callaway.  
  
Later that day Mark and I went for a ride on his Harley just on the open road it was fun as ever. When we got to one of Mark's favorite places he pulled over and I got off the bike.  
  
Mark slid to the back of the bike and asked me to sit on the bike and face him, so I did. He looked me in the eye and asked me seriously if I was nervous, and I said, "Yeah a little and he said he was too."  
  
Then he kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed him back. He then pulled me so I was on top of him straddling him and the bike. Then after a while we got off a bike and he grabbed a blanket out of the bag on his bike and we walked in the woods.  
  
He laid down the blanket and we both laid down and we were making out for a bit then he put me down so I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. Then we started to have sex, then after the wild sex, we went back to the house, where Paul and Trish were waiting for us.  
  
I looked at Trish and she looked at me then we both said that we would be right-back and we went into Mark's and my room and in unison we both said did you just have sex? Trish was like yeah you I was like yeah, then she asked me where I was like in the wood what about you in the car in your driveway, and I was like wow. I was like man what a rush it was. Trish said she was nervous because she kept looking to see if we were coming, and I laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Now it's about a few days before the wedding, tonight is the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Mark and Paul are having their party in the living room, and Trish and I are having our party in the Florida room (room full of windows').  
  
Everyone started to show up and I gave Mark a kiss and said see you in the bedroom later, and Trish kissed Paul and said see you later. Mark and I had told Trish and Paul that they could take the spare room tonight. Both parties were good the girl's ended first and the guy's party ended about 20 minutes later.  
  
I had the room filled with candles waiting for Mark to come in. When Mark came in he was like cool, I then told him to sit down on the bed, I had a surprise for him. I started to give Mark a strip tease half was threw my strip tease Mark grabbed me and threw me on the bed, and starts kiss me all over, then he rolled me up on top of him and we had some wild sex.  
  
Now ours is a day and a half away, the night before our wedding I am staying at Paul and Trish's house and Paul is staying at Mark's and my house. The next day is our double wedding the limo picked Trish and I up at noon. We were halfway dressed when we got to Mark's and my house. Mark and Paul weren't there and everyone started to show up.  
  
The music played and first walked down then I did. We were at the altar and the preset said, "Do you Jean Paul Levesque take thee Patricia Vogler to be your lawfully wedded wife, and Paul said I do." Then he turned to Patricia and said ' Do you take thee Jean Paul Levesque to be your husband' Trish was like I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he turned to Mark and said ' Do you Mark Callaway take thee Sara Katherine Clark to be your wife' Mark was like I do, then he turned to me and asked me the same question 'Do you Sara take Mark Callaway to be your husband' I said I do. Then the priest said you guys may now kiss your wife's. Then after we kissed the preset said to everyone, I would now like to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Jean Paul Levesque and Mr. and Mrs. Mark Callaway, everyone applauded.  
  
We all left for 40 minutes we just drove around, and Trish and I both asked the guys how long they had off for our honeymoon? Paul said that they had 2 weeks off, we both said cool. We went back to the house where everyone was waiting for us.  
  
Our first dance for Mark and I was "I'm Already There" by Lone star, Trish and Paul's first dance was "Swear It Again" by West life. Then we all cut the cake and fed each other the cake.  
  
Then while we were all dancing Paul was like "Switch" Trish and I looked at each other with confusing looks then before I knew it I was dancing with Paul and Trish was dancing with Mark. Trish and I were laughing.  
  
Then Glen and Ivy came up to Mark, Paul, Trish and I and said group dance, so we all were dancing in a circle. Then Glen turned to Mark and was like I didn't think you would be married before me, and Mark was like oh well you snooze you louse.  
  
Now it was time for us to leave and go on our honeymoon, and boy was I excited. So then we left for the Bahamas; needless to say neither of us left our rooms. You finish the rest, he ha, just kidding.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Ok, Mark and I decided to go and see what Trish and Paul were doing. Mark told me to get the shower ready, and he went to see what they were up too, he had thrown on a pair of shorts. Mark knocked on their door and no answer so he started to walk back to our room when Paul opened the door wrapped in a sheet. Mark had asked Paul if they had been out of the room and Paul was like no what about you guys, Mark were like us either.  
  
Then Mark asked Paul how about you and I go do something just us guys. Paul was said sure just let me get a shower and all, that's when Mark said Sara's got the shower ready for me too. So then Paul was like why not we meet in like an hour or so. Mark said yeah cool, just knock on our door when you are ready.  
  
Mark then hoped in the shower with me, so we had a quickie. About an hour or so later Paul knocked on our door. I asked him if Trish was up and ready he said yeah just go on over. Just then Mark leaned over and gave me a kiss and said see you later I was like ok Hun Love you, he said I love you too then he left.  
  
After about 5 minutes after the guy's left I went over and knocked on Trish and Paul's door, she had said come on in Sara. I then asked Trish what are we going to do she was like let's go shopping, I said ok sure, then I asked her if she knew were the guys went she said I think they went wave riding. We were shopping for like 2 and ½ hours when we found a nice place for us to eat dinner.  
  
When Trish and I got back to the room's she's like I am going to go and take a nap and I was like yeah I think I am going to do that too, we decided to meet down in the lobby at around 7:30 p.m. It was now 3:30 p.m.  
  
The guys came back around 5:30 p.m., Mark woke me up really sweetly, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. Then I opened my eyes and smiled and asked him if he and Paul had a good time he was like yeah, then I told him that Trish and I found a place for us to eat dinner were going to meet down in the lobby at 7:30 p.m.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Mark then said well we got an hour and a half before we got to get a shower and dressed then I was like are you thinking what I'm thinking? Mark was I think so, then he gave me that smirk he does right there and then I knew he knew what I was thinking.  
  
At 7 p.m. we hoped into the shower and got ready, then I called over to Trish and Paul's room to see if they were ready and they said they were just about to call us. So we went to the restaurant and sat down for dinner when a few people asked Paul and Mark if they could get there autograph. Of course they said sure, just then they asked us who we were and Mark was like well this is my wife Sara and this is Paul's wife Trish. Then they asked us if they could get our autographs to we both said, "ok so I signed Sara Callaway and Trish signed Trish Levesque."  
  
Then Mark and Paul asked them nicely if they could leave so we could eat our dinner, then they said that we'll come talk to them after we eat, then they said that they would be at the bar.  
  
After dinner Mark, Paul, Trish and I all went to the bar to meet up with the two fans Sean and Walt. We were all sitting there talking about a few different things and then Trish said Hun do you realize that some of the stuff you and Sean are saying is the same?  
  
Then Sean said that he went to Greenwich, High School class of 1989, just then Paul was like I was in that class Sean is your last name Williams? Sean was like yes it is. Then Paul was like did you date a girl named Lynn Levesque? Sean said, yeah I did, how do you know her Paul said because that is my sister.  
  
Then Mark was like wow small world huh? Everyone laughed, by now it was like 11:45 p.m., I was like Mark I'm tired, Trish said yeah so am I we turned to Mark and Paul and asked them if they were coming and they said yeah. So we all said goodnight to Sean and Walt and told them, we'll catch up with you guys later like maybe tomorrow.  
  
Mark asked Paul and Trish if they were going straight to bed and Trish said yeah maybe, so we all said good night to each other, and planned who ever was up by 1 p.m. the next day to wake the others up they said yeah ok sure.  
  
Mark and I were in our room just snuggling in bed watching TV before we went to sleep. Mark then put the T. V. on mute and was like Sara do you ever want to have kids, me shocked was like yes I would love to have kids. Mark was like good so do I? He said he would like to have a boy and a girl.  
  
Then we turned out the lights and turned off the T. V. and went to bed, "Yeah right he."  
  
Ok really we had some sex, and then Mark was like ok we'll start later ok. I wonder if Trish and Paul want to have any kids?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
The next morning Trish called Mark's and my room, and asked me if the two of us could go somewhere and talk just us girls. I was like sure Trish what's wrong? She said that it was very important that we talk now. So I told her to give me like five minutes, and I told Mark that I'd be back later. Ok try to do something with Paul, Mark was like ok sure then he kissed me and told me that he love me, I said I love you too Mark bye.  
  
When Trish and I left, I was like what's going on? But before you tell me I got to tell you what Mark and I were discussing last night. We (Mark and I) have decided to try and have kids, and then I asked him if he thought that you guys were going to try and have kids also. Then Trish got really quiet and I was like what is it Trish you can tell me anything, then she was like ok here it goes I am pregnant Sara, I was like cool when did you find out? She (Trish) was like I have known for a few weeks, and then I asked her does Paul know? Trish said, "no I haven't and I don't know how to tell him. See cause I don't want to ruin the honeymoon, then she said, "Sara do you think you could help me to tell Paul and also she asked if I could get Mark to help too? I was like yeah we'll help let's go back to our room and talk to the guys."  
  
When we got to the lobby Mark and Paul were just getting back, and I was like why don't we all go back to Mark and my room and talk, Paul and Mark were like ok what's going on?  
  
While we on our way back to the room I told Mark what was about to happen, and that we (Trish and I) have no clue how Paul is going to react Mark was like ok follow my lead ok I was like sure Mark let's do this.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When we got back to the room we asked Paul to sit down, at this time he was getting a little bite nervous, so Mark asked Paul if he would like a shot of vodka. Paul said yeah, he took the shot then asked what's going on. Trish said well Paul there some thing I should tell you I am pregnant, we going to have a baby. YOU'RE WHAT Paul said.  
  
YES, I am pregnant I have suspected some thing before our honeymoon but I took a home pregnancy test yesterday. I want to make sure I was pregnant so I took her to the doctor's to make sure and it was confirmed I was pregnant he told me that I am 4 weeks along. What do you think about it?  
  
Paul said well we weren't planing to have a kid now but since you are pregnant then I will get used to it. Mark then said congratulation's Paul said thank you Mark, now it is your turn to become a daddy too ha. Then I said, well we'd let you to alone to talk and everything. I said Trish I will call you tomorrow ok? Trisha said ok talk to you then.  
  
Mark and I went back to our room and I said man I can't believe that they're going to have a baby in 8 months. Then I said Mark do you want to have kids? Mark said yeah I do and then he asked me what would I want a boy or a girl, I said I would like to have one of each. What about you Mark who would you want to have first the boy or girl?  
  
He said that he would want a boy first then a girl. The rest of the honeymoon went by real fast. When we got back to the states Mark and Paul had to get back on the road so the night before Mark and Paul left we all went out to eat. We all talked about the honeymoon and how much time flew by on the honeymoon. Then Mark said so Paul are you getting used to be coming a father? Paul said yeah I am I really don't want to leave Trish alone while we are on the road Mark then said we'll let's as Vince if the girls can still come out with us.  
  
Then next day at noon Mark and Paul left for the road. Trish has a doctors appointment next week to have an ultra sound and get checked. Over the next few days I started to get sick, really bad and I thought I was getting symphony pain for Trish. So I didn't think anything about it till that Friday when I didn't get my period it was 2 days late. So on Monday morning I called the doctors to make an appointment to be seen they scheduled my for Wednesday and 1pm the same day that Trisha had to be there but she had to be there at 12:30 p.m. so we just went together.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
When we got to the doctor's office we both signed in and filled out paper work. Trish went in first and the doctor did an ultra sound and confirmed that she was 2 1/2 months pregnant. He gave her the ultra sound picture to take home and show her husband.  
  
Now it's my turn to go in I told the doctor what symptoms I was having. He gave me a pregnancy test. It came out positive, so then he examined me to she how far along I was, he told me that I was now about 1 ½ months pregnant. He said that I would do an ultra sound to see how your baby is coming along, and to confirm how far along you are. He said yes you are 1 ½ months along he is your picture to have and I will see you back her in one month.  
  
So I left the doctor's office and found Trish and told her the news. Then we went back to Mark's and my house when I say the answering machine blinking, I said he I got 3 messages maybe there for Mark telling me when him and Paul are coming home.  
  
So I played the first message and I didn't recognize the voice on the machine it said " Sara I know were you are and I know when you are alone I will get you again" just then I called Trish over and said listen to this. Trish listens to it and was like I don't recognize the voice either. So we listened to the next message it was a hang up, the last message was Mark saying that Paul and him will be home on Friday.  
  
I told Trish I was scared she said did you check the mail yet. I said no I haven't checked it since we got back for the honeymoon. So Trish went and got the mail and brought it to me in the kitchen. We looked threw it together and noticed some odd envelopes that just had my name on them with my maiden last name.  
  
I asked Trish what she thought I should do. She said well it is Wednesday and the guys will be home on Friday, so I don't know what you should do. Then I asked Trish if she would mind staying with me till Mark came home, she was like no I don't mind. Just then the phone rang again and we both jumped, I said do you think we should answer that?  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Trish said let the answering machine pick up so that's what I did and then I heard Mark's voice so I ran to pick up the phone. Mark said hi babe why do you sound out of breath and shaken? So I went to say well when Trish and I got back from the doctors there was a few messages on the machine and one of them sacred me. Then I started to cry so I gave the phone to Trish and she told Mark the rest. Then Mark asked Trish if she could keep an eye on Sara till he got there she said yeah sure then they said goodbye.  
  
The next few days went by fast at about 1:30 p.m. Mark and Paul walked into the house.  
  
I ran to Mark and started to cry. Mark said it would be ok babe. Then he said lets all go into the living room, talk then he asked were the letters were and listen to the machine.  
  
Paul and Mark both said that they don't recognize the voice either. So Mark read all the letters and said well everything is going to be ok I am home now. Then Mark and Paul told us about their match's. Then when they were done Trish showed Paul her ultra sound picture, and then I turned to Mark and said, "well I have something to tell you."  
  
Mark said ok what babe, I then said I am also having a baby here's the ultra sound picture the doctor say's I am 1 ½ months along. I said what do you think Mark? He said I am going to be a dad, I said yes you are. Paul said hey congratulations, Mark he said thank you Paul.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
After dinner Paul and Trish left to go home. I said hey Mark we need groceries and stuff, Mark said ok let's go do that now so I can sleep late tomorrow. So I grabbed my jacket and went to the car.  
  
When we got to the store Mark stopped in front so I could just go in he gave me a kiss and said I will be right there. When I walked into the store I grabbed a cart and was looking at the circle when some one came up from behind me and kissed the back of my neck.  
  
I said Hun not now, then I turned around to see it was my x boyfriend Shain, I said hi what are you doing here? He said looking for you then he kissed my on the mouth just then Mark came up and grabbed his shoulder and said get your hands off my wife you ass hole.  
  
I was in shock cause what Shain said is part of what was said on the answering machine. Then Shain said sorry man I didn't know she was married, then he said wait I know you your Mark Callaway the Undertaker from the wwf. Mark said yes I am and this is my wife who you were just kissing.  
  
Then Shain left I was like I want to go home now Mark he said ok what about the food? I said we'd deal with that later.  
  
When we got home I told Mark why I wanted to leave and then the shit hit the fan. The next day Mark called Vince McMahon and asked him if it would be ok if Sara and Trish could come back one the road, Vince said yeah sure.  
  
So then Mark called Paul's house and asked him if he and Trish would come over as soon as they get a chance to, Paul said yeah sure what's up Mark? He said I would tell you when you get here.  
  
When Paul and Trish arrived at our house Mark told them what happened at the store the night before and then what he talked to Vince about, and Mark also said we got to be on the road tonight to make it for Raw on Monday night.  
  
When we got the arena on Monday morning Mark saw Shain and I saw him too but before he could take off I told Paul and he got Mark not to go after him. That night Mark and Paul were going against Shain and Test, I went to the ring like I use to with Mark, and Trish with Paul, Trish and I were in the ring with Mark and Paul when Shain pushed Mark into me making me fall to the ground.  
  
Mark and Paul called for the medics to come and get me. The match was over with in 5 minutes. Mark and Paul came to the back were I was and asked how the baby and I am the medic said they both are ok just shaken.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Just then Vince came over to us and asked if I was ok and ran an idea by Mark and Paul. The idea was for a match between Mark and Shain with Paul as the ref, we all agreed to it so it was scheduled for August 16th at Summer Slam.  
  
So over the next month Mark and Shain would do run in during the other's match, right now Trish is now 6 months pregnant, and I am 5 ½ months. It is August 16th and Trish and I have a check up appointment today at noon, so we left for the appointment and left the guy working out getting ready for tonight's match.  
  
First Trish went in and got checked out the doctor said everything is looking good would you like to know the sex of your baby? Trish said yes but I think it is going to be a boy, the doctor said well you are right you are having a boy, so he gave her the ultra sound picture to take home.  
  
Now it is my turn the doctor asked me if I was going to have twins because I was so big for only being 5 ½ months, I said no not that I know of. So the doctor gave me an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing.  
  
I asked him if he could call Trish in for this he said, "yes I could," so Trish came in. The doctor started the ultra sound and asked if I would like too know the sex of the baby I said yes.  
  
The doctor said well baby A have a very strong heart beat and baby A is a boy. Then he said and baby B also has a strong heartbeat, and baby B is a girl. After the doctor told me I was also having a girl too I was in shock.  
  
I then looked at Trish and said how am I going to tell Mark this? Trish said,"let me borrow you cell phone and I will call Paul and ask him to give Mark a stiff drink she also told Paul what the doctor said and he told Trish that he wouldn't tell Mark anything." She also said, "that we will be leaving here in 5 minutes Paul said ok."  
  
So after the doctor gave me a copy of the ultra sound with the picture of my twins we left. When we got back to the room Paul has just given Mark his 2nd stiff drink. Mark said what's wrong what did the doctor say?  
  
I first said Mark sit down, finish that shot. I said ok the doctor said that the boy is ok and so is the girl were having twins! Mark said were having twins? Then he said Paul I'll take another shot now. So Paul did, said are you ok Hun would you like to see a picture of you baby's?  
  
I then said are you ready for your match tonight? Mark said yeah I am I just am in shock I was ready for one but not two it's just I got to get used to the idea of us having twins.  
  
He then asked me if I wanted to come to the ring with him and if I did that I would be guarded if I do decided to. I went to the ring with Mark that night then go to the back till he wins.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
The first person to walk out to the ring was Paul and Trish, then Mark and I walked out, Mark shook Paul's hand and gave Trish a hug, Paul gave me a hug and I hugged Trish.  
  
Then Trish and I gave our men a hug and a kiss and were escorted to the back where we were going to watch the match. Then out came Shain and he tried to shake Paul's hand but Paul walked away. Then the match was on.  
  
The match was a good one but Shain tried to get the upper hand but every time he tried he lost, then Mark did one of his trademarks by walking the ropes. Paul was acting like a good and fair ref, then Mark gave Shain the last ride and the match was over. When Mark and Paul came to the back Trish and I gave our men a big hug.  
  
The next couple of months went by real fast. It is the 2nd of November and we all have the next few days off. At 10 a.m. Paul called Mark's and my house to tell us that Trish was in labor, Mark told Paul that we would meet him and Trish at the hospital.  
  
When we got to the hospital it was 10:30 a.m. and Paul was climbing the walls, I said to Mark why don't you take Paul down to get some coffee to calm him down. By this time Trish was 8 centimeters dilated, the doctor told her that the baby would be here with in the next 2 hours.  
  
When Paul and Mark came back up I told them what the doctor had said just then Trish went into full labor. We had the doctor paged and at 1:35 p.m. on November 3rd 2002 their son was born. Paul and Trish had named him Josh Michael Leavsque and he weighted 10 lbs. 9 oz. and 20 in. long with a full set of hair.  
  
After Paul cut the cord they handed Josh to Trish and she was so tired from the labor she told Paul to take Josh out and to see his Aunt and Uncle. When Paul came out with Josh he handed him to me and I held him and looked up at Mark and said in a month this will be us.  
  
Trish stayed in the hospital for a few days as did Josh. On November 7th Josh and Trish came home, Paul had gone and picked them up and then they were coming to our house for a little party. When they got to our house Trish was saprized because she didn't expect us to throw her a party.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Over the next few weeks we did last minute Christmas shopping Paul and Mark were on the road but they were getting off for a few weeks because of Christmas. On December 22nd Mark and Paul came home.  
  
Paul couldn't believe how big Josh had got. We were having a get together on Christmas Eve party. We had just sat down to eat dinner when I thought I was going into labor, but then I told myself it was probably just hunger pains.  
  
Then just as we started to eat desert my water broke and I said I think it is time for me to go to the hospital Mark said are you ok babe? I said my water just broke, Mark then started to worry.  
  
Trish said that she would drive us to the hospital because Mark was a nervous wreck. Paul told us he would meat up with us at the hospital he had to drop Josh off at the sitters.  
  
When we arrived at the hospital I was already 5 centimeters dilated. I ask the doctor how could I be that many my water just broke, he said you were probably in labor all day. They got me into the room when Paul arrived, the nurse said that it was going to be a while before I had the baby's.  
  
Over the next few hours I became in to more pain. They couldn't give me an epadorial because I was too far dilated. At 2:15 a.m. on December 25th I gave birth to our first child it was the boy and at 2:30 a.m. I gave birth to our daughter.  
  
The doctor asked us what we were going to name our children and I said, "well we each got to pick a name." Mark picked Victoria Trisha Callaway and I picked Mark Luke Callaway Jr.  
  
The doctor said nice names, would you like to know how mush they each weighed? I said yes we would, the doctor said Victoria weighs 10lbs. 9 oz. and is 20in. Long with 2 teeth. Mark Jr. weighs 9lbs. 10oz. And is 21in. Long with a full head of hair.  
  
The doctor called in Trish and Paul to come see the children. Mark handed Trish Victoria and handed Paul Mark Jr. Then while Trish and Paul were holding our children I said would you guys be the godparents of our kids?  
  
Paul and Trish both accepted and said it would be an honor. I was in the hospital for 6 days as were Victoria and Mark Jr. On December 26th Paul and Trish came to see us and Paul had brought Mark a change of cloths.  
  
Trish walked in first and I asked her if she could get Paul to take Mark out of here for a while because he's driving the nurses and doctors crazy. Just then Mark came in with both Victoria and Mark Jr. I said what are the doing here they are sapost to be in the nursery?  
  
Mark said that one of the nurses were trying to give Mark Jr. a bottle and your breast feeding, so I got mad and brought them to you cause they are hungry. I just gave Trish a look and she asked Paul if he would step out side with her for a sec while I feed the kids.  
  
Then Trish asked Paul if he could get Mark out of here for a while and she told him why, Paul said of course I could. So when they went back into the room Paul said hey Mark why don't we go get some fresh air and go have a drink to celebrate becoming father's. Mark said no I don't want to Sara needs me here for her, I said go on Hun have a good time please cause I want to talk to Trish alone, so finally he agreed to go.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
The next few days while I was in the hospital went by really fast. Mark had chilled out a little more and wasn't yelling at the nurse's or doctor's anymore. I got to come home on December 31st. I was happy to be going home with my two new babies. Mark picked me up and told me that we were going to go over to Trish and Paul's house, for a get together.  
  
When we got to their house I had to feed both Mark Jr. and Victoria so I asked Trish if I could use there spare bedroom to feed my kids. Trish said yeah sure, when I was done I went into the living room where Paul, Trish, Mark and Josh were. I put Victoria and Mark Jr. down on the floor next to Josh and they all seemed to get along with each other well.  
  
Over the next few months went by real fast Paul and Mark where on the road but they did not stay out on the road as much as they did before. Today is March 24th, 2003 it is our 1 year wedding anniversary both Josh, Mark Jr., and Victoria are all getting really big the are now Josh is 4 ½ months, and Victoria and Mark Jr. are 3 ½ months old. Stephanie McMahon is going to watch the kids tonight for us so we all could go out and have a romantic dinner just the adults.  
  
  
  
Mark, Paul, Trish, and I all went out to eat together then after dinner we went our own ways. The next day Mark and Paul went to pick up the kids from Stephanie's house. The guys had to go back on the road, and Josh Mark Jr. and Victoria are getting along very well.  
  
In July Trish and I went to the doctor's to get our check up, my mom was watching all the kids for us. I went in first and the doctor told me that I am doing very well. Then it was Trish's turn to go in.  
  
The doctor asked Trish how she was feeling and she told him that she was getting sick in the morning's again so he decided to give her a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Then he told her he was going to give her an ultra sound to confirm the test and to see how far along she was.  
  
She asked the doctor if he could call me in to be with her while she had the ultra sound done so he called me into the room, I asked what was going on and then Trish told me. The ultra sound showed that Trish was again pregnant and she was almost 4 months along.  
  
Then he asked her when was Paul coming home we told him that they were expected in tonight. Then the doctor gave her a copy of the ultra sound and told her she has to be seen again in a month.  
  
Trish and I left the doctor's office in shock. Then she said I don't know how this happened. Josh is not even a year old yet. Josh is 8 ½ months old and Mark Jr. and Victoria are 7 ½ months old.  
  
We picked up the kids from my mom's house and headed back to my house. When we got home I called Mark on his cell phone and said that they should both come back here tonight cause Trish and Josh are here. Mark said ok is anything wrong? I said no, see you in a few hours.  
  
So when Mark and Paul got to the house, at around 6:30 p.m. I had dinner ready for them. When Mark and Paul walked into the house the kids went nuts. Mark picked up both Victoria and Mark Jr. at once, and Paul picked up Josh. After dinner the guys put the kids to bed, Josh was going to sleep in my kids room with them.  
  
When Mark and Paul came back down I had made them a drink and we all sat down to talk. Just then Trish said that she had an announcement to make. Paul said what is it? She said I am pregnant again.  
  
Paul said what? How could this happen, Trish said remember our anniversary? Paul then said oh yeah I remember, but Mark and I could tell that Paul was in shock, and that they needed to be alone.  
  
So Mark and I said you are welcome to stay her for the night the spare bedroom is down the hall, Paul said thank you.  
  
When Mark and I went upstairs we checked on the kids before we went to our room. That night Mark and I started to talk while in bed and he told me that he dose not want to keep missing out on his kids growing up. I said, "well what could we do, then he told me." The next morning Mark called a few places to get prices.  
  
The next morning when Mark and I woke up we started to talk and I suggested that we get we a two family bus for all of us so you and Paul wont miss out on any of the stuff your kids do. Mark was yeah that's a good idea, then I was like I got to go feed Victoria and Jr.  
  
Mark was like I will feed Josh and then make some calls and you can wake up Paul and Trish and tell them what we thought about I said ok sure, when we were done feeding the kids I walked down stairs to wake up Paul and Trish up.  
  
But they were already up and I was like Josh is feed and changed. Then I was like hey you guys tell me what you think of the idea Mark and I came up with. I was like we thought about getting a two family bus so you and Mark wont miss anything of you kids growing up. Paul was like yeah that's a good idea.  
  
Then Mark came down the steps and said, "I just found two different busses that are both 2 family busses, and Mark said lets all get dressed and go check them out Trish said I am getting a shower first then I will be ready." About 2 hours later we were already to go Trish and I put Jr., Victoria and Josh in the car and then we left for the place.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
We all fell in love with the one bus so we decided to get it. Mark and Paul were just getting done signing the paper when Paul asked Trish "if she could go get the car," and it was like taking her a while to come up front then I was like Paul what's taking her so long? Paul was like ok I will go look.  
  
When Paul arrived in the parking lot their car was running and the door was open but Trisha was know where to be found. Then Paul yelled for mark and Sara to come here, hay Paul where's Trisha, Mark asked I don't know when I got here I car was running and door was open here what we will do.  
  
I will first go tell the guy who sold the bus if he see her, please call my cell phone. Then I will drop you to off and you and Sara will take your car to look for her and I will take mine after few hours of searching Trisha was no where to be found. Hey Paul its really late I think we sound go to the police and file a person missing report.  
  
  
  
Ok Sara I know I just want to know where my wife's at. After they left the police station they all went to Sara and Mark's house to rest. Hey Paul man you should get some sleep you look very tired. I know that mark but how the hell can I sleep when my wife is fucking missing? If you here wake us  
  
Ok Mark thank you I will u know that, after a couple hours Paul fell sleep.  
  
When Paul opened the door there was a deliveryman at the door, excuse me sir are you Paul Levesque "YES I AM, WELL I HAVE A PACKAGE FOR YOU IF YOU PLEASE SIGN HERE ON THE CLIP BOARD" Paul signed for the package and went inside. He laid the package down on the table then went up stair's to lay Josh in his bed.  
  
Then he came back down stairs and grabbed the package and opened it. After he looked inside he saw Trish's purse and a piece of her shirt and there was a note inside with some of Trish's stuff. The note said "now I know all about you and if you care for your wife you will not involve the police" "it also said you will be getting a call in a bit be shore to answer it."  
  
After that Paul called Mark's cell and was like would you please get back now I got a package, Mark was like ok Paul were on our way back now we will be there in like 5 minutes ok, Paul's was like ok.  
  
When Mark and I got back to the house Paul was passing around and was like Mark read this note, do you recognize the writing? Mark was like no I don't, Mark then handed me the note and was like do you Sara?  
  
I was like it doesn't look familiar to me, then I was like so have they called yet Paul? Paul was like no they didn't, then I was like if they want to get money we'll help you out if need be, and then I was like if they don't you know what we might be able to try?  
  
Let's go public in the ring, maybe if they know that she is pregnant maybe it will help and they will let her go. Then at about 4:15pm they called but they had their voice disguised so Paul wouldn't recognize it.  
  
Then Paul was like I want to hear from my wife so I know that she is ok, the person put Trish on the phone and Paul was like are you ok? Trish she was like yeah I am ok they are treating me good. Then before they took the phone away from Trish Paul said do I or doses Mark know who they are? 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 20:  
  
Trish was like yes you do, Paul was ok I love you Trish. She had started to say I love you too Paul when they took the phone the guy on the phone was like ok this is what I want he was like I want 2 million by 4:15pm on Tuesday and maybe I wont harm your dear old wife.  
  
Paul was like ok I will do it, today is Sunday. Mark was like what did they say and Paul told Mark and Sara what the guy had said then I was like what did Trish say Paul was like when I asked her if Mark or I knew the people that took her she said yes we both know them. Then Mark was like hum who could it be?  
  
So we all sat around trying to think of who it could be then Paul called Vince and was like Vince can I get some air time tomorrow night please, Vince was like yeah sure any thing you need let me know.  
  
So the next day before the show Paul and Mark had gone to the bank and got the money, then we all left for the arena, that night Paul and Mark both walked out with a purpose to the ring.  
  
When they got into the ring they both got a mike, Mark was like look everyone we got a little problem. Then Paul cut Mark off and Paul was like "this goes out to the person who took my wife" "I got what you wanted just give me back my wife you can take me in her place cause she is pregnant with our second child please let her go."  
  
Then Mark and Paul left the ring and went to the back where I was and we were on our way out the door when Vince stopped us. Vince said you guys take a few days off till you get Trish back ok. Paul and Mark were like ok thank you Vince.  
  
Then Vince was like sure anytime if you guys need anything and I mean anything let me know ok, Mark was like ok we will bye Vince.  
  
When we got home we were home like 5 minutes when the phone rang and Paul ran to answer the phone it was the person who had Trish and he said is it true your wife Trish is pregnant?  
  
And Paul was like yes it is then the guy was like ok now things have changed I would let you know what I want in a few days ok. Paul was like "can I talk to my wife before you hang up" and the guy was like ok then he called to the other guy and was like "bring her over here to the phone." Paul said, "are you doing ok Trish" and she was like "I saw what you said in the ring then she was like I love you Paul."  
  
Then the guy took the phone away, and was like you will be hearing from me soon. Then hung up. Paul said that's strange Mark was like what? Paul said like "they are taking really good care of her and she saw what I said on Raw tonight," Mark was like yeah that is strange.  
  
Ok hey Mark do you think its some one that works for the WWF, it may be. You know what Mark all I know when I find the guys whose behind this they are going wish they was already dead.  
  
The next day some how Trish got to the phone and called Mark's cell phone. Mark had answered then she was like Mark doesn't say anything.  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Mark said, "ok then Trish was like Mark I think I know were I am can you come get me please?" So she told Mark were she was.  
  
Mark left a note at the house for Paul, then Mark found were Trish was and he walked in and just as he was helping Trish up he was hit from behind. Then he was getting hit then the people who had kidnapped Trish locked Mark in the room with Trish.  
  
Then Mark was like how did you get a chance to call me Trish was like I took the guys cell when he wasn't looking. Mark was like ok who is it Trish and she was it's your brother Glen and Shain.  
  
She then went on to say Glen started to go off on Shain the night you and Paul went public, and Glen kept saying lets let her go and Shain was like no she isn't going anywhere!  
  
Mark was like those a** holes they are dead! When Paul got home he found the note he then asked Sara to stay here. Mark's got a flat so I am going to go help him. Sara you stay here, ok then Paul rushed out the door and drove off fast rushing to get there fast as he can.  
  
When Paul arrived he noticed that Mark's car was parked out side, Paul stopped his car and then ran into the building, and then found both Mark and Trish in a room just as he ran to help Trish up a man tried to knock Paul out.  
  
But Mark warned him to watch out, then Paul turned a punched the man that was behind him. After he turn to look on the floor at the guy he had punched, he noticed it was Glen, who had done this.  
  
After Paul had picked up Trish, Mark said take Trisha home I deal with Glen,  
  
No I am not leaving you alone Mark, Sara would kill me if some thing happen to you, Mark then picked up the knocked out Glen and placed him in the car, soon as they all got out the building they notice a car speeding away.  
  
Mark said "Paul I am going after that car he's probably the other person" who was involved with this, Paul said "ok I would follow you in my car."  
  
So Mark had a knocked out Glen in his car. Paul had Trish in his car so they were off, after that car Mark said "Paul keep up with me" then Mark said "we are going to box him in ok?" Paul said "yeah ok" I would follow your lead you just give me the sign. So they finally caught up to the car and boxed him in so he couldn't go anywhere.  
  
  
  
Then Mark and Paul both jumped out of their cars and opened the car door to see Shain. Mark yanked Shain out of the car and him and Paul both started to pounding on him. When they knocked him out too. Then Paul had called the police to pick them both up.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
After the cops had arrived to pick both Glen and Shain up for kidnapping.  
  
Excuse me officers I want press full charges against both of these men for what they did to my wife. After the cops took them away Mark said, "boy Vince is going to be pissed off at them," they will be damn lucky if Vince doesn't fire them.  
  
Paul you better take Trish home and get some rest we will deal with this tomorrow, now that we got Trisha back safe, now we have to deal with Shain and Glen, ok Mark we will see you in the morning.  
  
But before we go to our home we can't forget to get pick up Josh from your house Sara's there watching the kids, hey Mark. Yes Trisha, I would like to "thank you for all you have done to keep Paul from losing his mind," if it wasn't for you and Sara, Paul may have lost it Mark was like your welcome Trish.  
  
Well Paul lets go to Marks place I can't wait to see Josh I have missed him so much, ok. Mark before we leave does Sara know you found me? NO I didn't call and tell her yet so she doesn't know yet.  
  
Ok Mark lets just get going let's surprise ok. So Mark got in his car and pull away and Trisha and Paul followed him in their car. Paul and Trish were behind Mark in their car following him back to the house.  
  
When they got to the house Sara was sleeping on the couch with Mark Jr. and Victoria and Josh were both sleeping in the playpen right next to each other holding hands. Mark said "it looks like Sara's out of it" but let me try to wake her so he did. I opened up my eyes and was like so how's the car Mark how's the flat?  
  
Mark just looked at me with a strange look in his eyes then Paul was like remember Mark you had a flat and I had to come help you?  
  
Mark said oh yeah, and then he (Mark) asked, Sara are you all awake? I was like no why have you guys found Trisha yet? Just then Trish came up to me and was like yes they did. I was so happy, then I said "Trish I am so glad you are back home and ok."  
  
So then Paul and Trish packed up Josh and was like were going home well stop by tomorrow sometime, I said "yes please do," and then I said "again Trish I am very glad that you are home and safe." So like after they left Mark said Sara are you ok?  
  
  
  
I said, "no I am not Mark," said ok what's wrong. I said "Mark I was so worried about you." Then when Paul told me you had a flat I go worried then when you guys didn't come home like after an hour. I worried even more then I said "Mark you should of called to let me know that you were ok." Mark was then like I am sorry Sara I will do it next times ok then I said "ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Then Mark said "are you hungry?" I said "not really" then he said, "what did you eat today?" I said "a bagel with butter." Then Mark said "that's it" I was like yeah, then he said "ok I am going to go and make some dinner," what would you like Sara I said "anything Hun," then I said "so who did this, who took Trish?"  
  
Mark said, "it was Glen and Shain." I was like why? Mark then said "I don't know but they did it" and I want to kill them as dose Paul. The next day Paul, Trish and Josh came over and Trish was telling Mark, Paul and I that after the announcement that Paul had made on Raw, she heard Glen saying Shain why don't we just let her go she's pregnant, then Shain said "NO!"  
  
Then Glen was like why are we doing this to Trish? Shane said, "because she is Sara's best friend," and I want Sara I don't want her with Mark, and then Glen said, "then why did we take Trish and not Sara?" Shane was like because I felt like it. But Trisha Mark said that still doesn't make what he did wasn't wrong and both Paul and I are going to Vince and ask him if we can have one more match.  
  
We both of them at the next pay preview title Judgment Day, because both Paul and I want a piece of both there ass's, and you two can watch us beat their ass.  
  
In the next few weeks both Mark and Paul couldn't wait to get there hands on Shane and Glen, when the day of the pay preview arrived. Mark and Paul had decided Trish and Sara would watch from the back so they wouldn't get hurt.  
  
As the ring announcer, announced HHH and the Undertaker to the ring both men walked to the ring with a purpose. Then the ring announcer announced Shane and Kane to the ring both men knowing what will happen the match didn't last real long. As Mark started out first with Glen, Mark was pounding on Glen in the ring Shane then came in to enter fear. Then Paul came in and started to pound on Shane while Glen and Mark was fighting on the outside of the ring Mark then threw Glen into the steel steps.  
  
Then Mark grabbed a metal chair as Glen got up Mark smashed the chair over Glen's head. Then Mark got in the ring with the chair and told Paul to pedigree Shane on the steel chair. Paul then grabbed Shane and pedigreed Shane on the steel chair then; Paul covered Shane for the win.  
  
  
  
Then Glen made his way back in the ring saying he was sorry for what he did, then Mark grabbed Glen by the neck and choke slammed him, then Mark picked Glen up and gave him the Last Ride.  
  
As Mark was trying to step out the ring Paul then stopped him and told Mark to give Shane the Last Ride as well Mark then grabbed Shane and lifted Shane above his shoulders and then slamming Shane on his ass.  
  
Then both Mark and Paul then left the ring. As they got back stage to both Trish and Sara was pleased with the match. Hey girl's where 's the kids oh there in the dressing with Stephanie McMahon she said, "she would keep an eye on then while we watched the match."  
  
Hey Mark lets go and get our kids then I am going to take a shower and change and take both Josh and Trisha home ok. So we can have some time alone ok.  
  
No problem Paul, I was having the same idea Mark said "Sara and me need some time alone as well." Then Mark and Sara, Paul and Trisha thanked Steph for keeping an eye on the kids your welcome your Steph said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Well night Mark and Sara we can meet up at my house for lunch if that's ok with you two. Sure that sounds fine with us Mark said, "we'd be there then." So we each left then next day Mark and I were getting Victoria and Mark Jr. ready to go over to Paul and Trisha's house for lunch. Mark and I stopped on our way to Paul's house and picked up a pie and some ice cream for desert.  
  
When we got there Josh was running around the house in his toy car, and when he saw us he was like hi Uncle Mark and Aunt Sara then he looked at Mark Jr. and Victoria and was like you guy want to play?  
  
They of course said, "yeah so they all left to go play." And Paul, Trisha, Mark and I all sat down and started to talk. After lunch Trish and I put the kids down for there nap. When we came back down Mark and Paul were talking about their match they were going to have on Smack down.  
  
See Mark and Paul is going to defend their tag team titles against Rhyno and Big Show at Smack Down. Its Dec.28th 2003 Josh is 13 months old and Mark Jr. and Victoria are 1 year old. Trish is now 5 1/2 month pregnant and Mark and Paul have a match at Smack Down. After the match we were all getting ready to leave and I said "I will go and get the car," Trish said "Sara would you like me to come with you?" I said "no that's ok." I just walked out of the building were Smack Down was at, when I was crossing the street.  
  
  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Hit and Run what's going to happen?  
  
When a car came speeding towards me I tried to get out of the way but I couldn't. The car hit me and just took off, leaving me laying there in the parking lot. After like 5 minutes Trish asked Mark what was taking me so long?  
  
Mark said "I don't know," then Trish said "you guys wait here and I will go and check and see where she is," they were like ok. So Trish walked out of the arena to see me lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.  
  
So right away Trish called 911 for an ambulance, she kept calling out my name but I was unconcence. Then she called Mark's cell phone and said "Mark I want you to be calm ok," Mark said "ok what's wrong?" Trish said "Sara was hit by a car" and she is out cold.  
  
I just called for an ambulance but could you and Paul get out here now! Mark dropped the phone before Trish could finish so, Paul took the phone and said, "what happened" Trish was like Paul get someone to watch the kids and you get out here now!  
  
Paul said ok. Mark came running out and bent down next to Sara ands said "who could do something like this?" Then Paul had come out and was like holly shit, just then the ambulance pulled up. They put Sara in the ambulance and Mark said "can you guy get someone to watch the kids and meet me at the hospital." Mark said "I am going to ride with my wife," Paul said "yeah sure well meet you there ok," Paul then said it will be ok Mark stay cool.  
  
Don't hit anyone while I am not there, Mark said "ok." Then the ambulance left, Paul and Trish had asked Stephanie McMahon if she could keep an eye on the kids. While they are at the hospital and Steph said "yeah sure," go get to the hospital but if you hear anything give me a call Trish was like we will bye.  
  
When Trish and Paul arrived at the hospital they found Mark pacing in the waiting room, hey Mark how's Sara, don't know yet still waiting on the doctor,  
  
She will be ok Mark well thank you Paul, after an hour of waiting the doctor came out. Excuse me Mr. Callaway but your wife has suffered a bad bump to the head, and of few cuts as well but she may experience some memory loses.  
  
So I will let you all see her but only for a few minutes ok she needs her rest, but please be quite she has not woke up yet she is inconstancy. As they all entered the room they saw a cut up bruised Sara. Dame who would do such a thing like this when I find out who did this there ass is mine. Mark said with rage. I know Mark Trisha said we all love Sara and we will find the person who did this to her!  
  
  
  
Well Mark Paul and me are going to get going home we will watch Mark Jr. and Victoria for you tonight, ok so you can stay here if that what you want. Yes I am going to stay here just in case she wakes up.  
  
Ok, Mark we will come by tomorrow morning ok and Mark if she wakes call us does not matter what time it is all right. All right I will call you if anything changes, and thanks for watching the kids for Sara and I. I know she would appreciate it, if she were awake.  
  
The next morning Paul and Trish came by to see if there was any change but nothing. Paul said "Trish why don't you take Mark to go get some coffee." I will stay here if she wakes or anything I will have you paged, Mark was like I really don't want to go Paul was like Mark it would be ok.  
  
Then Mark and Trisha left to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee. While Mark and Trisha were down stairs Sara started to move around a little bit, then Paul walked up to the bed and was like Sara are you awake?  
  
I was like where am I what's going on? Who are you? Paul was like I am Paul Levesque, I am one of your good friends, just then the nurse walked in and Paul told her I was talking and asked her if she could page Mark Callaway and Trisha Levesque, back to Sara's room, the nurse was like yeah sure.  
  
Then the nurse was like is Mark her husband? Paul was like yes. Mark and Trisha walked into the room, and Mark walked up to me and gave me a hug and went to kiss me, and I pushed him away and was like who are you and why are you kissing and hugging me.  
  
Then the doctor walked into the room and said "so Sara how are you doing" and I was like were am I and why am I here? Then he turned to me and was like do you know whom this person is to you pointing to Mark? I said "no," then he pointed to Trish and I was like she looks familiar, then he pointed to Paul and was like who is this I was like well that's Paul my friend.  
  
Then he was like Mr. Callaway do you have any pictures of Mark Jr. and Victoria? Mark was like yeah then he showed the pictures to me and the doctor was like who are they? I said, "they are my children Mark Luke Callaway Jr. and Victoria Trisha Callaway."  
  
So Sara you don't have any memory of your husband Mark, uh no I can only remember bits and pieces. I wish I could remember more. That's ok Sara you have had a long confusing day. Thank you doctor.  
  
Lets all leave and let her get some rest, wait will you stay Paul since you are the only I think I know you said you are my friend. No problem, hey Trisha, Mark I be out as soon as she falls asleep.  
  
Ok Paul, Trisha said I would be in the waiting room. Waiting for you ok, all right Trish in the waiting room Mark was really upset. Hey Trish why can't she remember me her own husband.  
  
See it's like this Mark, Sara has suffered a bad ordeal and she has lost her memory it will take time and the love and support of her friends and family. Mark I think you should not push her too much to remember, because she just woke not knowing where she was and who we are.  
  
She will be back to who she was before, just give it time and Mark if you ever want to talk I am here for you. Thank you Trisha that means lot TO ME! TRISHA AND THANKS FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND.  
  
An hour later Paul came into the waiting room seeing Mark asleep on Trisha's shoulder. HEY, honey yes Paul are you ready to go? We still have to pick up the kids from Stephanie's house and Mark needs some sleep poor man he has been though a lot and his and biggest task is ahead of him.  
  
So lets take to our house, Mark and little Mark Jr. and Victoria can all sleep at our house we have plenty room Paul said, sounds good to me honey Trisha said "Let's go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
After Mark, Trish, and Paul picked up the kids from Stephanie's house then went back to Trish and Paul's house. The next morning Mark was the first up, and Paul was the next. When Paul came downstairs Mark asked him if he could run Mark to the house. So he could get some of the photo albums to take to the hospital. To show Sara and maybe help jog her memory a little.  
  
When Mark and Paul got back to the house Trisha had just got done feeding all of the kids. When the phone rang it was the doctor calling to speak with Mark? So Paul handed Mark the phone the doctor said Mr. Callaway Mark answered yes, the doctor asked could you, Paul and Trisha get here now and if you can bring some pictures for Sara.  
  
Mark said "yes I got one of the photo albums," and then the doctor said Mark Sara still doesn't realize who you are, but I must tell you that Sara is trying to leave the hospital. Mark said I'd be right there. Trish and Paul both looked at Mark and asked what is it, Mark told them Sara is trying to leave the hospital, but Sara dose really remember you Paul, and a few other things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark asked Paul and Trish if they could watch the kids and gets them to Stephanie's house then meet me at the hospital in about 2 ½ hours. I'm going to try and talk with Sara just the two of us and see what happens. Paul said yeah sure, here Mark take my Harley, Mark said ok thank you Paul.  
  
Then Mark picked up Victoria and said be a good girl and Daddy and Mommy love you. Victoria said I love you too daddy, then Mark picked up Mark Jr. and said you be a good boy for Aunt Trish and Uncle Paul. When you get to Stephanie's house you be on your best behavior and keep an eye on your sister. Then Mark told Mark Jr. that Daddy and Mommy love him. And he said I love you too daddy.  
  
Then Mark walked out of the house and started to the hospital. When Mark had gotten to the hospital the doctor walked up to Mark and said Mr. Callaway, your wife is doing better today, but she keeps trying to get out. Mark asked if there was anything else?  
  
The doctor answered yes if Sara starts to scream just tell her it is all right then Mark nodded ok, then he walked towards Sara's room. When he heard Sara screaming he ran to the room, were she (Sara) was trying to get away from the nurse. Then I saw Mark and she asked him if he was Mark?  
  
He said yes do you remember who I am Sara? I answered no and I am sorry for that. Then Mark said that's ok; I brought a photo album for you to look at with me if you would. I said ok sure Mark.  
  
As Mark and Sara started to look though the photo albums. Mark showed photos from their wedding and other photos that may help to remember. Excuse me Mark yes I am looking at the photos but can't remember any thing I wish I could but I can't I am sorry. No Sara it's your fault that this is happening to you.  
  
And Mark I see Trisha and Paul in lots of the photos with us are we all close. Well yes Trisha and Paul are our closest friends, and you and Trisha are the best friends you known each other for a long time. Excuse me for a second Sara I am going to call and check on the kids ok, there with Trisha and Paul ok. Ok Mark said Sara.  
  
HEY Paul it's Mark, oh hi Mark how's Sara did you show her the photos albums and did she remember anything? NO PAUL Mark said, "with a sad voice she doesn't remember anything." Hey Mark, it will all right we will get the person who did to her, but right we all have to be there for her and help her get her memory back and Mark after we drop the kids off at Stephanie's house.  
  
Then we will on our way to the hospital. Ok Paul I would like to thank for all you and Trish been doing. Hey Mark NO problem we all love Sara and want her to get better, I know Paul. See you two in a bit ok. All right Mark. Hey honey yes Paul Trisha said, are you ready to go yes we are. If you help get the kids in the car then we can get going.  
  
Ok I will help because Mark falling apart he showed Sara the albums but she still can't remember any thing. Then after they arrived at Stephanie's house they told Stephanie that they will we be back in couple hours to get the kids.  
  
  
  
Ok Trish and ok Paul just call and let me know. How's Sara Stephanie said? Ok Stephanie Trisha told her, when they arrived at the hospital. They went straight into to see how Sara was doing.  
  
When Paul and Trisha walked into the room Sara was like hi Trisha and Paul. They said how are you doing Sara? I said lousy I hate this I can't remember anything! Then Paul was like you would Sara in time just take it one day at a time.  
  
Then we were all talking and Paul, Trisha, and Mark were all trying to get Sara to remember something's when all of the sudden Sara started to scream and Trisha and Paul were like what's wrong Sara?  
  
Mark said it is ok it will pass then Mark walked over to Sara and was like it will be ok. I do love you Sara even if you don't remember that I am your husband I was like I love you too Mark I think.  
  
Just then I was like hey wait a minute you guys, when we were all dancing one night did someone say switch? Paul was like yeah I did. Then I said well I remember that but not were it was. Sorry Mark and Paul and you too Trish. They all said that's ok.  
  
Then I was like ok wait a minute who's Glen? Mark was like well that's my brother and your brother in-law. Then I said ok. Wait Trish did you and me and someone else wins a contest? Trish said, "yes we did that's how we met Mark Paul and Glen."  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 27  
  
Then I was like well that's all I remember, and then Mark was like it will be ok. Just then the doctor walked in and Paul and Trish were like were going to get some coffee you want some you guys? Mark was said yeah and then I was like yes I think I drink coffee.  
  
Then Paul and Trish left. The doctor said are you remembering anything yet Mrs. Callaway? I said just a little bit, then the doctor said that's good. Then Mark asked the doctor when could Sara my wife come home?  
  
He said she will be able to come home in a few weeks when she has more of her memory, then Mark asked would it be all right if I took her out of the hospital for a bit and bring the kids in tomorrow?  
  
The doctor said yes you can take her out of the hospital but only for an hour, and you may also bring the kids in too but only for a while. Mark said ok thank you doctor. Then the doctor left. Mark said so Sara would you like to go for a ride with me for an hour? I said yes I would like that thank you Mark.  
  
Just then Paul and Trish walked back into the room and Paul said what did the doctor say? Mark answered she is aloud to leave the hospital for an hour and I am aloud to bring the kids in. Paul was that's great.  
  
Sara and Mark were getting ready to go out of the hospital for an hour. Mark was hopping that something would click on Sara so that she remembered that he was  
  
her husband.  
  
Mark said to Sara were going to go by a few place's that we usually visit ok Sara? I said sure Mark, but unfortunately it didn't work at all. When Sara and Mark got back to the hospital, Mark called Paul and asked him if he could bring over Mark Jr. and Victoria to the hospital.  
  
Paul said, "sure Mark just let me make sure they are clean and feed." I will also pack a few dippers and juice for them. Then Mark said thank you Paul for everything you and Trish have been doing; we really appreciate it even if Sara doesn't remember much.  
  
Before Mark and Paul got off the phone Paul asked Mark so did the trip out of the hospital work at all did she remember anything? Mark said sadly no she didn't then Mark said Paul just between us I don't know how much more of this I could take it's killing me inside that my own wife don't know who I am.  
  
Paul said just give it time Mark she'll remember oh and Mark don't for get what the doctor said that Sara's memory could just pop back or it will take awhile.  
  
When Paul came with Mark Jr. and Victoria, both of the kids asked Mark if he could take them down the hall to get an ice cream sandwich. Mark said sure then Mark and the kids left the room and I asked Paul if he could talk with me for a minute. Cause I needed to tell him something.  
  
Paul said of course, so Paul pulled up a chair and sat down and asked what is it Sara? I said well this might sound weird Paul said that's ok. Then I started to tell Paul that I really liked him more then just a friend, cause he was the first person who I saw when I woke up and I did have a memory of him but not Mark. Paul just said ok and he was in a little shock, just then Mark and the kids walked back into the room and Paul said that he had to leave, to get back to Trisha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
When Mark put Victoria and Mark Jr. on the bed Victoria asked me why do you have all those bruises and cuts Mommy? I said because I was in an accident. When Paul walked into his house he saw Trisha and she said what's wrong Paul?  
  
Paul said I need to tell you something, sit down Trish. Then Paul told her what Sara had said in the hospital to him while Mark and the kids were getting ice cream sandwich's. Then Trish asked Paul what did you say to Sara after she said that?  
  
Paul said I didn't tell her anything, Trish said why didn't you tell Sara that you were married to me? Paul then turned to Trish and said I was in shock I didn't think, and then Trisha said well we got to tell Mark then we all have to figure a way to tell Sara.  
  
The next day the doctors allowed Sara to go home. Hey Sara we're going to go to Paul's house ok. So when we called to tell them were on our way and all talk ok. So Mark said ok let me get dressed Mark and then we can go ok. Ok, Sara, the kids and I will wait out in the hallway for you ok Sara?  
  
Ok Mark I be out in couple minutes. Then after Sara got dressed, and they then left for Paul's house. When they arrived at Paul and Trisha's house. Trisha heard the knock on the door, I will get it ok.  
  
When Trish answered the door it was Mark, Sara and the kids please come. Hello, Sara how you feeling Trisha asked? I am ok I guess just confused I wish I could remember everyone but I can't and Trisha where's Paul Sara said. Oh he will be down in a minute ok. Lets all go to the living room were we usually go and talk ok. I will take the kids to play with Josh ok.  
  
So you two go in the living room to talk. Paul and I will be down in couple minutes. Ok Trisha Mark said Sara and I would go in there and wait. About 5 minutes later both Trisha and Paul came down. Hello Sara, Paul said how are you doing. I am ok Sara said we going to show you a couple home movies ok, Paul told Sara.  
  
So they all sat down and then Paul put the first tape in. Then, Paul said to Sara remember at the hospital they told you was Mark's wife well here's your wedding on video ok. As they sat there and watched the video they where hoping that something would click. After the first video was over, Mark asked Sara if she remembers anything.  
  
No Mark I still don't remember anything sorry. That's ok Sara, Mark said. Then Paul put in the second video. As we were watching the video Sara asked Paul if he used to be married to Trisha. Well, Sara this hard to tell but, Trisha and I are, married and we have a son as well named Josh.  
  
Sara said oh I am sorry I didn't know now I feel like an idiot! Mark then said what's going on? So Paul told him what had happened at the hospital then Mark just got up and left. I tried to stop him but I couldn't.  
  
So then I turned to Trisha and apologized for what I had said to her husband at the hospital and I apologized to Paul again. Then I said Trish could you take me home were ever that is please and could you keep an eye on the kids too till Mark cool's down?  
  
  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
Trish said sure no problem then she turned to Paul and asked him if he could keep an eye on the kids while she took Sara home. Paul said yeah Sure. So on the way to Mark and Sara's house Sara asked Trish a question. I asked Trisha if she knew or did I tell here how much I loved Mark and then Trisha said yes you did tell me Sara you said you love him with all of your heart and soul.  
  
I then said thank you Trisha and I also said I just hate that I can't remember anything. When Trisha dropped Sara off at her and Mark's house Trisha told Sara if you ever-just want to talk give me a call my number is on speed dial #3.Then I said thank you Trish I will.  
  
When Sara walked into the house she was looking around. Trying to remember something. Then she did remember. Exactly were her and Mark's bedroom was, slowly she started to recall some of her memory. Just then Mark walked into the house and Sara said Mark would you please sit down Hun so I can talk to  
  
You.  
  
Mark then stopped in his tracks and asked me if I could repeats what I had just said so I did. Mark then asked Sara what else do you remember? I said I remember we went to the Bahaman's for our honeymoon. We didn't leave the room for a few days, and that Paul ran into someone that had dated his sister.  
  
Then I turned to Mark and said Hun I am starting to remember bits and pieces of who you are and who I am. But can we not tell anyone yet. Mark then asked why? Don't you want to tell anyone? I said because I want to make sure I don't lose what memory I have. Then he said ok I understand, and I also asked Mark if We could take things slow just until I get the rest of my memory back Mark said sure we can do that.  
  
Then he said I will sleep on the couch tonight, and I said no. You don't have too. Mark just looked at me I said. Would you just hold me tonight Mark? Of course he said yes. So we tucked in Mark Jr. and Victoria into their Beds, and Mark and I went to our bedroom. I asked Mark would he mind if I said could you please turn your Head while I get undressed?  
  
Mark said of course I don't mind. So after I got undressed I got into the  
  
Bed and then Mark got undressed, and got in the bed also. Then I turned onto my side so I was facing him and I was just looking him over and just then Mark  
  
Asked me what I was doing and I said I am just looking at you.  
  
Then I said Mark would you mind if I kissed you? Mark said go ahead then he said I was just going to ask you that same question. So we kissed and he Honestly put his arms around me and I did the same.  
  
  
  
I was saying to myself, man is he a good kisser I feel His kiss all over my body. Then next morning when I Woke up Mark's arms were wrapped around me and it felt good. So I just didn't try to move. About a half hour later Mark woke up and kissed me on the cheek and asked if I was ok, I said yes love I am awake.  
  
So we both got dressed and went into Mark Jr. and Victoria's room to get them dressed. They were Already up and playing with each other. Then Mark Jr. Said to me Mommy I am glad you are home I missed you and Victoria said the same thing.  
  
I said I missed you Both too, then I turned to Mark and gave him a hug and A kiss, he looked startled that I did that and I Whispered into his ear I am glad to be home I love you Mark. He said I love you too Sara.  
  
  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
The next few days went by fast; Mark and I are going to meet with Paul and Trish at Friendly's for dinner. Mark and I left our house and took Mark Jr. and Victoria to Stephanie McMahon's house because she is going to watch Mark Jr., Victoria and Josh tonight while Paul Trish Mark and I got out to dinner.  
  
When we got to Friendly's Paul and Trish weren't there yet so Mark called Paul on his cell phone. To make sure they were still coming, Trisha answered the phone and told Mark that they are a block away from Friendly's. And that they would be there is about 5 minutes, then Mark told me and we went and got our table. About two minutes after Mark and I sat down at our table Paul and Trisha walked in.  
  
We all started to eat our appetizers and talk when I told them that I have all of my memory back and then I said I am sorry to both you Trish and you Paul for everything that I have done.  
  
We were half way threw when it hit me and I started to flip out cause I remembered who had hit me with the car. Mark kept telling me it's ok you are all right babe what is it? So then I took a deep breath and said I know who hit me with the car, Mark said who hit you with the car and caused you all this pain?  
  
I said "well it was your brother Glen who hit me with the car." Just then Mark stood up and he was furious and wanted to kill his brother. Paul stood up and told Mark not to worry he will get his. Then Mark sat back down and said I am so sorry babe I did not mean to scare you like that. I told him it's ok.  
  
Then I said "I have an announcement to make and Mark looked at me with saprize" and I said "that I just wanted to tell all of you how much I appreciate it." Then I turned to Mark and said I love you with all of my heart and soul and I was wondering if you wanted to have more kids. Mark said of course I do want to have more kids. Then I said could we start again to have more?  
  
So we finished eating and getting reacquainted again. I just looked at Mark and said "to myself that I am so lucky to have him." When we were getting ready to go Mark called Stephanie and asked her if she would mind keeping Victoria and Mark Jr. for the night. Stephanie said "sure I will watch them tonight for you." Mark told her thank you and told her that we would be there in the morning to pick them up. So Mark and I went back to our house and for the first time since the accident I felt safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
That night Mark and I made love as if it was the first time, all over again. The next morning I woke up and I was wrapped up in Mark's arms. So I kissed him on the cheek and said "wake up Hun, it's time to get out of bed." Mark opened his eyes and said, "just a few more minutes babe?" I said ok and then just lied there in his arms. At about 11:15 a.m. we got out of bed, Mark called Steph and said that we will be by to get the kids in a bit. She said, "take your time, right now they are taking a nap." So Mark said ok then said bye. I asked him how the kids were he said they are fine there taking a nap right now.  
  
So Mark and I got dressed, and got something to eat. Then I asked Mark if we could go for a ride on his Harley for a while. He said yeah sure were do you want to go? I said remember that one day we went for a ride and pulled off the rode to that spot? Mark said oh yeah I remember that spot is that were you want to go? I said yes it is so then we got on the bike and took off.  
  
Later that day we went back to the house got a quick shower and then got in the truck to go get Mark Jr. and Victoria. On our way to Stephanie's house Mark and I were talking and I said today is March 24th 2004 right? Mark said yes it is, then I said wait didn't we get married today a few years ago? Mark said yes that's right Sara. Then I said wait today is your birthday too right. Yes he said, then I said shit I need to go shopping today by my self or maybe with Trish. Would you mind if I do go Hun? Mark said no I don't mind why not call her and ask.  
  
So I called Trish on Mark's cell phone and asked her, she said, "yeah I would like to do that." So I told her that I would be by around 4 p.m. After we picked up the kids and thanked Stephanie we left, to go to Trish and Paul's house. Mark was going to talk with Paul and work out while we where shopping with the kids. I asked Trish for directions to the mall. We were shopping for an hour when Trish said that she had to rest, because the baby was kicking. Trish is now 8 ½ months along, and Josh is 17 months old, Mark Jr. and Victoria are 15 months old. While Trish was siting I asked Josh witch he wanted a little brother or a little sister, he said " I want to have both a little sister and little brother, I just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 32:  
  
After we got back from shopping Mark and Paul had made a nice dinner for us. I just smiled, as did Trish. After dinner Mark and I put Victoria and Mark Jr. in the car and told Paul and Trish to call us if they needed anything. Over the next few weeks went by fast. Mark and Paul were going to go to the gym and Trish and I and going to have a day to our self's because my mom had asked if she could baby sit all of the kids, Mark Jr., Victoria, and Josh. So on my way to Trish's house I dropped all of the kids at my mom's house, when Paul came over he brought Josh with him so that Trish wouldn't have to drive.  
  
When I got to Trish's house we started to talk when her water broke, so I called 911 for an ambulance to come and take Trish to the hospital. I called Paul's cell phone first but it was off, then I tried Mark's and his was off too. So while on the way to the hospital I called the gym that they went to and asked for Mark Callaway. When Mark got on the phone I told him that I tried both cell phones but they were off and I told him where we (Trish and I) were on our way to the hospital. Mark said " that Paul and him were on their way to meet us at the hospital.  
  
When we arrived at the hospital I heard the Harley's racing in. Paul saw me and asked me where Trish was I told him that the doctor was in with her right now, go on in. I just hugged Mark, and said, "how fast were you both going?" He said, "very fast he had to try and keep up with Paul." About 5 minutes later Paul came out and told us that Trish was 8 diameters dilated and that the twins are ok. I said twins? When did you guys find out you was having twins, Paul said, " we wanted it to be a saprize". Mark said well I am saprized then we asked Paul what they were going to have boys or girls or one of each. Paul said " it looks like its going to be a boy and a girl" then he said after this no more kids for us. I said I know what you mean.  
  
At about 3:35 p.m. April 13th 2004 Trish gave birth to a girl 7lbs. 6oz.and 19 in. long. And at 3:45 p.m. she gave birth to a boy 6lbs. 7oz. 20 in. long. Paul came out carrying both Amy Marie Levesque and (Jean) Paul Levesque Jr. He handed Amy to me Paul Jr. to Mark then Paul whispered to Mark saying that Paul Jr. was very well hung and both him and Mark laughed. Later that night Mark told Paul and Trish that he was going to pick Josh up from my mom's house and bring him home to our hose for a few days while you guys are in here. And he also told Paul that he would pick up his bike and take it to our house Paul said thank you Mark.  
  
Then I asked Trish if she would like me to bring in Josh tomorrow to meet his new brother and sister? Trish said, "yes could you please." After that Mark and I went back to the house, with the kids we put Josh in Mark JR's room for the night. The next day I dropped Victoria and Mark Jr. at my mom's house while Mark and I went to the hospital with Josh.  
  
  
  
After we dropped off Josh Mark and I said our Hi then we left so that they could spend some time with Josh and their new Babies. The next few days went by real fast. Trish was able to come home on April 17th along with Paul Jr. and Amy.  
  
Paul went to pick them up at the hospital while Mark and I watched Josh. When Paul, Trish and the baby's got to our house then were sleeping. Mark and Paul had off till April 27th before they had to go back on the road.  
  
Over the next few days I started not feeling well so I went to the doctor's to get checked out and see what was going on with me. The day I went to the doctor's Trish stayed at my house while I was at the doctors. Douring my visit at the doctor's he asked me for my sings and symptoms, so I told him. Then he asked me when my last period was I told him 8 ½ weeks ago, so he ran a pregnancy test witch came out positive. So he gave my an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing, to his saprize I was going to have twins again, he gave me a copy to take home with me and told me to tell Mark if he wanted to talk just to call.  
  
  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
How to tell my husband  
  
On my way home from the doctor's office I was trying to think on how to tell Mark that he was going to be a father to two more babies. So I stopped at the store to get me a snack and something to drink. When I got home Mark and Paul had just pulled in from coming back from the gym. So I said, " Hey Hun and Paul how was the work out?" Mark just gave me a weird look and said " that the work out was good and that they were ready to go back on the road in two days." Then I said, " Mark could I talk to you please in the bedroom alone?" Mark said, "sure what is up with you today did you get bad news from the doctor?" I said, "no Mark I didn't get bad news I don't think, what he told me is bad news more then shocking."  
  
Then Mark said "what is it Sara?" So I took a deep breath and said, "well I am pregnant again, I am 8 ½ weeks along here's the ultra sound." Mark said "what are you talking about, then he took the ultra sound picture and looked at it." Then he said, "why dose this ultra sound picture say "baby A" and "baby B"?" Then I said well were having twins again Hun. Mark then just turned around and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
About five minutes later there was a knock at my bedroom door, I said, "come in" just then Trish walked in and asked me if I was ok and also asked me what was wrong? So then I told her every thing that I was told at the doctor's office and what Mark said. Then she told me that Paul was out talking to Mark. Then I said, " Trish I don't know what to do if Mark leaves me." Just then there was another knock at the door it was Paul wanting to talk to me. So he came in and then sat down then told me what was wrong with Mark. He said, " that Mark was upset because he wasn't expecting to have another kid this soon."  
  
I then said, " I was not expecting this to happen either." Paul also said, "that Mark is worried about how I'm going to handle, being pregnant again." And how am I going to keep up with Mark Jr. and Victoria with 2 new babies also.  
  
So then I asked Paul and Trish if they could take Mark Jr. and Victoria over their house for the rest of the day and for the night. Paul said, "yeah sure no problem". So then I went to pack an over night bag for both Mark Jr. and Victoria. Then I told Paul and Trish thank you and that I will call them in the morning. Then I said, " I think that Mark and I need a night just to talk everything threw. Just then Mark came back up and said, " Trish the babies are crying and I think that they need a feeding." So Trish said, "thank you Mark it is time for us to go anyway." I told Mark that Victoria and Mark Jr. are going to stay at Paul and Trish's house for the night. Then Mark asked me why are they going to there house I then said, "I think me and you need to talk alone, about what's going to happen in 7 months.  
  
Mark said ok that sounds like a good idea we do need to talk. So that night Mark and I talked for hours about everything, then I also told Mark that I want to get my tubes tied after the birth of our twins, in 7 months. Mark said, "yeah that sounds good then he said that he was going to ask me what I thought about that same subject." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 34:  
  
Life back on the road with the 5 kids.  
  
Well all of the kids had fun on the road; it was really hard for Trish and Paul because they had 2 one-month-old babies to take care of along with Josh. I was managing pretty well, for the first 5 months, then at 6 months I had to be on bed rest. Witch made it real hard for Mark to work and also keep an eye on both Victoria and Mark Jr. It's October 15th 2004 and Mark and Paul have a big Pay Per View coming up on October 21st called No Mercy. They are going to be going against, Kane and Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kane and Austin wanted to take the tag belts away from Mark and Paul for the last 10 months but they kept losing.  
  
While Paul and Mark where getting ready to go and start there match I had fainted, I told Mark it probably was because I didn't eat much that day, but Mark went to get the doctor anyway. When the doctor came Mark and Paul left for their match, you could tell by watching the match that Mark wasn't 'n it that much. But they did manage to keep their tag belt because Austin would not break the hold he had on Mark even though Mark had his hand on the rope.  
  
When Mark and Paul came back to the dressing room Mark noticed that I was no where to be found just a note left for both Mark and Paul. The note said, "Dear Mark and Paul, "Sara had to be taken to the hospital because she was in labor so the doctor called for an ambulance to come and get here."  
  
  
  
"Sara fought the whole way to the ambulance because she didn't want to leave with out you Mark, she is not doing well at all the kids are with the McMahon family, come to Saint Joseph's hospital as soon as you can. Bye Trish p.s. I will stay with Sara till you get here."  
  
And that's when all hell broke lose, Mark was extremely upset and didn't even want to get changed out of his ring attire, but he waited till Paul was ready to go with him. By the time that Paul and Mark had arrived at the hospital on October 21st 2004 I had just given birth to 2 pre mature babies. One boy and one girl, they wouldn't even let me hold them when they were born because of them both having respiratory problems. But the doctor did tell me that they could come out of this just fine but the next 24-48 hours where going to be touch and go.  
  
When Mark saw Trish crying against the wall both him and Paul ran up to her and asked her what was wrong and that's when she told Mark, what had happened with the babies and that the next 24-48 hours where going to be touch and go. Just then Mark collapsed to the floor. Paul quickly got Mark into a chair and went to find out where I was and where my babies where. I was going to be in room 243 bed 1 on the 2nd floor. And the babies where on floor 3 in the baby I.C.U (pic-you). So when Mark came too Paul told him where I was and he said, " I want to see my wife right now then go and see our kids together!"  
  
When Paul Trish and Mark all walked into my room I opened my eyes and Mark came right over to me he could tell that I have been crying. Then he asked me if I have seen out babies I said, " no they wont let me they would not even let me hold them when they where born." Just then Mark asked Paul if he would go get a wheel chair for me and we all would go see the babies together. Paul said, " sure Mark what ever you say cause you could tell with the look that was in Marks eyes said don't piss me off."  
  
When the nurse saw that I was out of bed and in the wheel chair she stopped us and said, " Mrs. Callaway you are not allowed out of bed you are saposst to be resting." Mark looked at the nurse and said, " if you don't get out of my way I will run you over with this wheel chair, my wife and I are going to go and see our new babies!" If you try and stop me that would be one thing you don't want to do nor do you want to cross me. Then nurse just looked flabbergasted that someone had talked to her like that.  
  
  
  
She let us go by and from that day on she didn't cross my husbands' path. When Mark and I went us to see our babies I told him that they look so small and fradual. Mark said, Yes they do but they will come out of this they've got strong hearts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the next few days Mark and I saw an improvement in our kids, so on the 4th day Mark and I decided to give them names. I picked Jamie Lee Callaway and Mark picked David Justice Callaway, (DJ) Both Jamie and David where getting stronger each day at 1 month old they where still in the hospital. But they where off all of the machines that they were on. On November 21st we had a little party for D.J Jamie and Josh, together even though Josh's Birthday had already passed. Josh is now 2 years old and Amy and Paul Jr. are 7 months old. Next month will be Victoria and Mark Jr. birthday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 35:  
  
On December 17th 2004 David and Jamie where allowed to go home. When they left the hospital David weighed 8lbs 10oz and was 21in long, Jamie was 9lbs 13oz. And 23in long. Mark Jr. and Victoria where both glad to have there little brother and sister home. Mark took time off to help me for the first 3 months and Paul did the same thing to help Trish.  
  
But I decided that I didn't want to go back on the road preeminently till both David and Jamie where bigger, Mark had agreed but if there was going to be a big match like for Wrestle Mania I would go on the road for that. Vince made a schedule for Mark so that he would be able to be home for 4 days instead of 2, when he comes back. About 3 months after Mark and Paul started to do the 3 days and home 4, it was getting easier.  
  
Because I didn't want to take Jamie or David on the road till they were at least 8 months old. One day I was out at the store with Mark Jr., Victoria, Jamie and David Justice when I saw Glenn. At first I was a little nervous to see him but then Mark Jr. and Victoria ran up to him saying Uncle Glenn Uncle Glenn.  
  
So I went up to him and I said, " Hi Glenn how are you doing what have you been up too since you got out of jail?" He said, " that him and Ivy had broken up and that he was going to counseling", then he said, " I am so sorry Sara for what I put you threw I hope that some day you can for give me." I told Glen I do forgive you I just will never forget.  
  
Chapter 36:  
  
So after I introduced Glenn to his new niece and nephew, he asked me if I thought that Mark has forgiven him yet. I said, " I don't know but I would like you to come over to the house for dinner on Friday Mark will be home then." Glenn said, " I would love too come for dinner thank you Sara."  
  
Then we said our good-byes and I told him that I would see him on Friday at 6 p.m. for dinner. That night when I got home I called Mark and told him, that I invited Glenn over for dinner on Friday. Mark was a little upset that I talked to him but then he said it was ok, because no matter what he still is family.  
  
  
  
So on Friday night at 6 p.m. Glenn showed up right on time, he brought me some flowers, Mark some beer, Mark Jr. and Victoria a noisemaker, and for Jamie and David he brought them a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Mark and Glenn shook hands witch made me happy. Then after dinner we sat in the living room just talking and Glenn was able to hold his new niece and nephew they seemed to like him.  
  
Then when it was time for Mark Jr. and Victoria to go to bed, they wanted to have there uncle Glenn tuck them in Mark and I had no problem with that, plus it was time for me to feed Jamie and David.  
  
  
  
Chapter 37:  
  
Over then next few months Mark and Glenn got to be close again, as did Glenn and Paul. It's now time for Wrestle Mania next Sunday on May 9 2005. Mark and Paul were going to be defending there belts in a fatal 4 way match it was going to be Mark and Paul vs. the Hardy Boyz vs. the Dudley Boyz vs. Scottie 2 Hottie & Albert, witch ever team won the match would be the new tag champs.  
  
The hitch was that there was a special guest referee the only people who knew whom the ref was were Mark and Paul. The ref was Glenn, when every one saw he was the ref they thought for sure that Paul and Mark would loose the belts because no one knew that both families that were involved had made up. Mark knew that the kids and me would be riding up to the arena in the limo with Glenn and Trish and her kids.  
  
So when we arrived at the arena, I went to Mark's dressing room with the kids, He was getting ready for his match tonight. Just then Jamie and David woke up and when Jamie and David both saw their daddy there eyes lit up, so Mark picked up both Jamie and David. It's hard to believe that Jamie and David are 6 months old now. That night I was going out to the ring with Mark it's going to be the first time that I have gone out to the ring with Mark in almost a year.  
  
Tonight Stephanie is going to watch the kids for me while I go out to the ring with Mark. I am going to sit at the announcers' table with Jim Ross and Jerry the king Lawler. First the Hardy Boyz came out with Lita, then it was the Dudley Boyz came out with Stacy Kebiler, then it was Scottie 2 hottie and Albert. Now it was Mark and Paul's turn to come out, first the bell tolled then you heard "Keep Rollin Rollin " come out there the speakers, Mark came out on his 1969 Harley Davidson sportster, and I was on the back of the bike. Then you heard "It's all about the Game" and Paul came out, the crowed went nutz!  
  
The match was on there way and Mark started out first with Matt Hardy, they fought for about 10 minutes. Then Matt tagged in Jeff, well Mark tagged in Scottie 2 Hottie they fought for a bit the Jeff went for the pin on Scottie but Paul came in and stopped the count.  
  
Then Paul got tagged in by Jeff, so it was Paul and scottie for about 2 minutes when scottie tagged in Albert, so it was albert and Paul then Paul hit the petagree on Albert for the 1,2,3, and Paul and Mark retained there titles.  
  
Mark and I went to the back with Paul to celabrate the win. 


End file.
